Conventionally, Patent Document 1 discloses the technology of mounting an airbag device to a steering wheel.
According to Patent Document 1, pins are provided to any one of a base plate supporting a back body that is inflated and deployed and a steering wheel, and mounting parts into which the pins are inserted are provided to the other of the base plate and the steering wheel. In addition, a switch wire as a lock member is mounted to the mounting parts. Then, the pins are inserted into the mounting parts, whereby the switch wire is engaged with the pins, which keeps the state in which the base plate and the steering wheel are installed, that is, the state in which the airbag device is mounted.